Médicaments
by neeyooniee
Summary: [ONESHOOT] Semua berawal dari kesalahanku... CHANBAEK / NC21 / YAOI / MATURE / BDSM


"Lepaskan! Aiss ini sakit Park Chanyeol!" Baekhyun meringis saat pergelangan tangannya di tarik dengan paksa oleh Chanyeol. dia sudah cukup lelah berteriak pada sang kekasih agar berhenti menyeretnya menuju apartement mereka. "Chanyeool~"

Seakan tuli, Chanyeol tetap saja menarik kekasihnya dengan kasar. Dia hanya ingin cepat sampai apartement mereka, dan memberikan hukuman pada sang kekasih manisnya.

Baekhyun melepas cengkraman tangan Chanyeol dengan paksa, menatap kesal kearah sang kekasih yang hanya membalas dengan tatapan datar miliknya. "Berhentilah bersikap kekanakan Chan! Berapa umurmu?!" cerca Baekhyun.

Chanyeol tertawa sinis mendengarnya. "Pertanyaan itu lebih tepat diberikan kepadamu, Byun Baekhyun" desisnya.

Baekhyun mendengus. Membuang pandangannya kearah lain. "Apa masalahmu? Aku hanya pergi ke diskotik diumurku yang sudah dua puluh tiga tahun"

"Apa kau masih belum sadar apa kesalahanmu?"

Baekhyun berusaha tidak memperdulikan sosok Chanyeol.

"Byun Baekhyun" Chanyeol mengeluarkan suara rendahnya. Dia benar-benar sudah menahan amarahnya sejak tadi. "Kau membawa narkoba kesana" bisiknya semakin pelan. "Kau gila?"

"Aku hanya membawanya sedikit"

"Bagaimana kalau polisi sampai menangkapmu? Apa kau tidak punya otak?"

"Aku punya. Tentu saja" Baekhyun memutar bola matanya jengah. "Tidak ada polisi disana Chan, dan aku sekarang disini bersamamu. Jadi bisakah kita berhenti memperdebatkan masalah yang sepele seperti ini? Aku lelah"

Chanyeol menggeram marah. Mendorong tubuh Baekhyun kasar, membuat punggung pemuda itu terbentur tembok. Lengan kokoh Chanyeol berada di kanan dan kiri Baekhyun, memerangkap sang kekasih agar tidak bisa pergi kemanapun. "Dengar.. jika aku menemukanmu tengah membawa, apalagi memakai narkoba diluar apartement kita, aku tidak akan segan-segan mengikatmu dikamar selama sebulan"

Baekhyun melotot tidak terima mendengarnya. Bagaimanapun seorang Park Chanyeol tidak pernah main-main dengan kata-katanya. "T-Tapi Chan itu ti–"

"Apa aku mengizinkanmu berbicara?"

Baekhyun menggeleng. Keberaniannya seketika menciut saat melihat tatapan dingin yang Chanyeol layangkan untuknya.

"Kali ini aku hanya akan memberikanmu hukuman yang ringan" bisiknya berat. Mendekatkan wajahnya dan kemudian mengecup leher jenjang Baekhyun perlahan, menjilatnya dan menggigitnya dengan kencang.

"Argh.." Baekhyun menutup matanya. Dia sangat yakin bekas itu pasti mengeluarkan darah. "C-Chan.. Hentikan k-ku mohon"

"Jika kau kembali melayangkan protes aku akan memperkosamu disini Byun Baekhyun" ucap Chanyeol memperingati.

Baekhyun bergidik. Tidak. Dia tidak mau. Ini masih di parkiran dan dia tidak mau menjadi bahan tontonan orang banyak. Park Chanyeol sialan.

Chanyeol tertawa puas, mengelus rambut Baekhyun dengan sayang dan menepuk kepalanya sekali. "Anak pintar" bisiknya tepat ditelinga Baekhyun. Setelahnya dia kembali menarik tangan Baekhyun yang kini hanya pasrah mengikuti dirinya.

Dengan tidak sabar dirinya menekan tombol lift, dan segera mendorong tubuh Baekhyun masuk saat pintu lift itu terbuka. Memerangkap tubuh Baekhyun kedalam pelukannya dan mencium bibir ranum itu tidak sabaran.

Baekhyun mencengkram baju Chanyeol agar tidak terjatuh. Membuka lebar mulutnya agar Chanyeol bisa leluasa menjelajahi rongga mulutnya. Baekhyun berusaha membalas sesekali, kewalahan saat permainan lidah Chanyeol membuat dirinya melupakan sedang dimana mereka sekarang.

Suara dering lift terdengar olehnya, menandakan pintu terbuka. Baekhyun masih bisa melihat ada sosok wanita muda berdiri disana dengan wajah pucat. Baekhyun yang sadar berusaha melepaskan cumbuan Chanyeol, namun gagal saat lengan Chanyeol mengikat kuat pinggangnya.

Pintu kembali tertutup. Kali ini Chanyeol melakukannya lebih berani. Memasukan sebelah tangannya kedalam celana jeans milik Baekhyun. Tersenyum dalam ciumannya saat tangannya mendarat dengan tepat dibongkahan kenyal milik sang kekasih. Meremasnya kuat membuat Baekhyun mengerang tertahan dibuatnya.

Bergerak perlahan untuk menemukan lubang hangat yang kini sudah berkedut-kedut menggoda jemarinya untuk segera masuk.

"Ahh!" Baekhyun sontak melepas ciuman mereka. Merengut tidak suka saat jari telunjuk Chanyeol kini sudah masuk dengan sempurna kedalam lubangnya. Rasanya sangat kering dan menyakitkan. Chanyeol bahkan tidak membasahi jarinya terlebih dahulu. "Shh.."

"Rileks sayang" bisik Chanyeol pelan. memaju-mundurkan jemarinya perlahan. Cukup sulit karena jarinya sangat kering didalam sana. Chanyeol baru saja akan memasukan jarinya yang kedua saat bunyi lift kembali berdering. Dengan cepat Chanyeol menarik jarinya, tidak memperdulikan teriakan kesakitan dari Baekhyun karena ulahnya.

Baekhyun terengah. Semuanya begitu cepat untuk diproses oleh otak lambatnya. Baekhyun bahkan baru sadar kini mereka sudah berada diapartemen milik Chanyeol. Tepat disamping tempat tidur berukuran besar yang sudah sering dia tiduri.

Chanyeol menjilat bibir bawahnya. "Ku peringatkan sekali lagi Baekhyun. Ikuti semua perintahku"

Baekhyun mengangguk pelan.

"Lepas pakaianmu"

Baekhyun menurut. Melepaskan satu persatu seluruh pakaian yang dia kenakan. Menggigit bibir bawahnya saat dirinya melihat sang adik kecil yang sudah berdiri tegak dengan sedikit cairan yang sudah keluar.

"Apa rangsanganku begitu menakjubkan?" Chanyeol menyeringai menang melihatnya. Tangannya terulur untuk mengeluarkan sebuah kotak yang Baekhyun tahu betul apa isinya. "Pakai semuanya"

Mata Baekhyun melebar mendengarnya. "A-Apa?!"

"Pakai" ucap Chanyeol.

"C-Chan aku–"

"Apa kau sudah melupakan kata-kataku?"

Baekhyun menggeleng. "B-Belum Chan.." Jawabnya pelan. Berjalan mendekat untuk mengambil isi kotak yang dipegang Chanyeol dan mulai memasangkan beberapa alat ditubuhnya. "A-Angh.." Baekhyun mengerang, menggigit bibir bawahnya menahan desahan saat cincing yang begitu dingin melingkari kejantanannya.

Setelah selesai memasang benda pertama Baekhyun kembali mengambil sesuatu dari dalam kotak itu. Tangannya bergetar saat benda kecil itu menjepit kencang kedua putingnya dan bergetar kencang disana.

Benda ketiga, dan ini membuat Baekhyun meneguk air liurnya kasar. Menatap memelas kearah Chanyeol yang seakan tidak perduli dengan dirinya. "C-Channie.."

"Apa?" Chanyeol menatap malas sang kekasih. "Kau ingin yang asli?" ucapnya sembari menyeringai.

Baekhyun dengan malu-malu hanya bisa mengangguk. Menunduk saat Chanyeol mulai menghampiri dirinya dan mengelus wajahnya pelan. "Sayang sekali.." Chanyeol mendekatkan wajahnya pada telinga Baekhyun, berbisik rendah disana membuat Baekhyun bergidik mendengarnya. "Aku sedang ingin melakukan penetrasi ganda kepadamu sayang.. kau tahu ini hukuman bukan?"

Mati kau Byun Baekhyun..

"Akh! Cha-Chanyeol ngh.."

 **SLAP**

"Argh.. angh.." Baekhyun menutup rapat matanya dan mencengkram dasi yang terikat ditangannya. Berusaha dengan susah payah menahan tubuhnya agar tidak jatuh. Bokongnya terasa sangat sakit. Chanyeol tidak main-main dengan hukumannya ternyata.

Cambukan demi cambukan Baekhyun terima tanpa protes. Diam adalah cara paling aman untuk saat ini. Biarkan Chanyeol begitu sampai pemuda itu merasa puas. Dildo besar yang terpasang dihole sempitnya membuat Baekhyun tak henti-hentinya merasa sakit dan nikmat pada waktu yang sama. Itu membuatnya hampir gila!

Baekhyun membuka matanya saat Chanyeol menegakkan tubuhnya yang tadi menungging untuk berdiri. Dia menoleh, mendapati wajah Chanyeol begitu dekat dengannya. "C-Chan.." bisik Baekhyun lirih.

Chanyeol mengusap wajah sang kekasih yang dipenuhi dengan keringat. Dia mengecup kedua mata Baekhyun dan setelahnya dia menutupi mata itu dengan kain. Membuat Baekhyun berdiri kaku ditempatnya. "Chan.. a-aku ti-tidak suka gelap.."

"Diam" ucap Chanyeol datar. Kemudian menuntun sang kekasih untuk berjalan menuju jendela besar yang ada dikamarnya. Menempelkan tubuh telanjang Baekhyun pada kaca jendela yang begitu dingin.

'Jendela?' tanya Baekhyun dalam hati. Dia bergidik.. Jendela.. Oh tidak! Apa Chanyeol sudah benar-benar gila?

"J-Jangan dijendela Chan.. ba-bagaimana jika ada orang yang melihat?!" protes Baekhyun tidak suka.

 **PLAK**

Chanyeol memukul pantat kenyal Baekhyun kencang. "Kau terlalu cerewet sayang" ucapnya. Tangannya terulur mengambil suatu benda dari dalam kotak miliknya, menyeringai sebelum dia memasangkan benda tersebut dimulut Baekhyun. "Awalnya aku ingin mendengar desahanmu, tapi kau begitu cerewet dan itu mengganggu"

"Mmmpt!" Baekhyun berusaha mengeluarkan sebuah bola yang menyumpal mulutnya, tapi tidak berhasil karena Chanyeol terus-menerus merusak konsentrasinya. "Mmh.."

"Shh.. Kau begitu seksi sayang" Suaranya begitu rendah, dia menggeram saat adik kecilnya sudah meronta minta dikeluarkan. Dengan gerakan cepat dirinya menurunkan celana jeans beserta celana dalamnya hingga selutut. Dia menyeringai saat dirinya melihat sang adik sudah berdiri tegak siap bertempur.

"Menungging" Perintahnya yang langsung dituruti oleh Baekhyun. Tangannya terulur untuk menggerakan dildo besar dilubang Baekhyun, miliknya bahkan jauh lebih besar dari benda ini.

"Aku akan memulai hukumanmu" Chanyeol mengarahkan kejantanannya tepat didepan lubang milik Baekhyun, dan memasukinya dengan sekali hentakan keras.

"A-Arghh..!! Mmmph!!" Baekhyun mencengkram kuat dasi yang terikat ditangannya, matanya memanas dan tubuhnya bergetar hebat. Ini terlalu menyakitkan.. lebih sakit dari saat pertama dia melakukannya dengan Chanyeol. Air matanya mulai keluar dan membasahi kain yang menutupi matanya. Dia tidak menyukai ini..

Chanyeol berhenti sesaat. Tidak bergerak, memberikan waktu untuk Baekhyun supaya terbiasa dengan keadaannya saat ini. Chanyeol menghela nafas berat. Baekhyun benar-benar sangat sempit, dia bisa saja langsung bergerak kasar jika tidak mengingat kekasihnya pasti akan merasa kesakitan. "Shhh.. Rileks sayang.."

Chanyeol memeluk pinggang Baekhyun agar pemuda itu tidak terjatuh. Memulai gerakannya pelan saat dirasa tubuh Baekhyun sudah berhenti bergetar. "K-Kau benar-benar sempit Baek.."

"Nghh.." Baekhyun merengut tidak nyaman, dirinya dengan susah payah menghiraukan rasa sakit yang menyerang seluruh bagian tubuhnya. Beberapa detik kemudian rasa sakit itu mulai hilang, tergantikan dengan rasa nikmat dan Baekhyun menginginkan lebih dari ini. "Mmrhh.."

Chanyeol mengecup punggung Baekhyun lama sebelum dia melepasnya. "Apa yang ingin kau katakan hm?"

"Mmmph!"

Chanyeol tertawa, baru menyadari jika Baekhyun tidak bisa bicara dengan benar sekarang. "Kau ingin aku melepaskannya untukmu hm?" bisiknya.

Baekhyun mengangguk.

"Baiklah" Chanyeol perlahan mengeluarkan benda yang menyumpal mulut Baekhyun. "Sekarang katakan apa yang kau mau sayang"

"F-Faster…" Baekhyun mendesah.

Chanyeol menyeringai. Memegang pinggang Baekhyun erat dan mulai mempercepat gerakannya.

"Ahhh! Ah! C-Chanyeol.. Nnhh..!!" Baekhyun mendesah semakin keras disetiap hentakan yang diberikan oleh Chanyeol dilubangnya. Semuanya terasa sangat gila.. kepalanya berputar hebat karena kenikmatan yang begitu besar. Lubangnya masih terisi dengan dildo besar yang bergetar cepat, ditambah dengan milik Chanyeol yang bergerak kasar didalamnya.

Chanyeol menggertakan giginya. Mencengkram semakin keras pinggang Baekhyun yang dia yakini pasti akan meninggalkan jejak kemerahan disana. "Shit.. shh.."

"C..Chan-Ahh!! Ahh.." Rasanya ingin meledak. Baekhyun meraup udara dengan susah payah, mengerang karena dia merasa sebentar lagi dirinya akan keluar. "L-Lepaskan nghh.. ci-cincinnya aghh.. ahh" pintanya.

"Tidak" ucap Chanyeol singkat. Terus bergerak karena dirinya belum juga sampai pada klimaksnya. "Ini hukumanmu sayang"

Baekhyun menggeleng tidak setuju. Rasanya akan keluar tapi tidak bisa dia lakukan. dirinya menangis semakin keras, sebentar lagi.. "A-Arghh.." Baekhyun mengerang kesakitan saat dirinya sampai tetapi tidak keluar. Inikah yang namanya orgasme kering? Tubuh Baekhyun bergetar hebat.

Chanyeol menghentikan gerakannya, menjilat pelan ujung telinga Baekhyun kemudian mengulumnya. "Kau akan mendapatkan hukuman yang lebih menyakitkan dari ini jika melawanku lagi" bisiknya.

Baekhyun terisak. Kepalanya terasa sangat pusing, dan dirinya benar-benar sudah kehabisan tenaga sekarang. "T-Tidak akan.. aku-hiks.. tidak akan melawanmu lagi.." ucap Baekhyun terbata ditengah isakannya.

Chanyeol tersenyum mendengarnya, mengelus rambut Baekhyun sayang dan perlahan mengeluarkan miliknya didalam lubang Baekhyun. Dengan sekali gerakan tubuh Baekhyun kini sudah ada didalam gendongannya, membawanya menuju tempat tidur dan menaruhnya disana. "Bagus.. jadilah anak baik Baek"

Baekhyun mengangguk.

Tangan Chanyeol terulur untuk melepaskan satu persatu benda yang terpasang ditubuh sang kekasih. Mencium bibir ranum itu saat tangannya dengan perlahan mengeluarkan dildo besar ditubuh Baekhyun. "Maaf.."

Baekhyun memaksakan membuka matanya yang sudah begitu berat. Mengulurkan tangannya untuk menyentuh wajah Chanyeol kemudian mengelusnya. "Aku baik-baik saja Chan.. kau bisa melanjutkannya"

Chanyeol tidak membalas perkataan Baekhyun. Tangannya sibuk menaikan kedua kaki Baekhyun keatas bahunya. Menjilat bibirnya yang kering saat melihat lubang sempit sang kekasih yang sudah sedikit melebar dan mengeluarkan darah disana.

"Ahh.. Y-Yeol.." Baekhyun menggigit bibir bawahnya menahan sakit. tubuhnya bergerak gusar karena rasa sakit mulai kembali menjalar disekujur tubuhnya. "P-Pelan.. mmhh.."

"Shh.. K-Kau masih s-sempit.." Chanyeol memasukan miliknya dengan perlahan. Berhenti sejenak saat miliknya sudah masuk dengan sempurna didalam sana. "Aku akan memulainya"

"Nghh.." Baekhyun merintih antara sakit dan nikmat. Dirinya mendongak, menatap langit-langit kamar mereka dengan pandangan sayunya. "A-ahh! L-Lebih cepat.."

Chanyeol menurut, mempercepat gerakan keluar masuknya didalam diri Baekhyun. Menciumi rahang Baekhyun dengan rakus dan sesekali menggigitnya, meninggalkan bekas merah yang sangat kentara disana.

"Ah! Ah! C-Chanyeol.. Ahh!" Baekhyun meremas rambut Chanyeol kuat. Perutnya kembali berputar menandakan dirinya akan kembali merasakan klimaksnya. "C-Chanyeol.. aku hampir s-sampai shh.."

Chanyeol menggeram. Semakin mempercepat gerakannya, menimbulkan bunyi decitan kasur yang begitu terdengar disana. "B-Bersama ahh.."

Satu hentakan akhir membuat Baekhyun mengeluarkan cairannya dengan kencang dan terciprat sampai wajah Chanyeol. Mulutnya terbuka lebar, meraup-raup udara dengan rakus agar paru-parunya kembali berjalan dengan normal.

Chanyeol memperlambat gerakannya, mengeluarkan sisa-sisa cairannya yang tumpah didalam sana. Matanya memperhatikan wajah Baekhyun yang terlihat begitu merah, mengelap dahi sang kekasih yang dipenuhi keringat. "Aku mencintaimu Baekhyun" ucapnya tulus.

Baekhyun yang mendengarnya hanya bisa terkekeh geli. Menatap Chanyeol dan menarik wajah sang kekasih mendekat, mengecup bibir dan hidungnya cepat. "Aku juga mencintaimu Chanyeol.."

"Aku lebih mencintaimu Baekhyun"

"Aku lebih lebih lebih mencintaimu Chanyeolie~"

"Aku lebih–"

"Bisa kita menghentikannya?" Baekhyun tertawa. Mendorong tubuh Chanyeol agar menjauh darinya. "Menyingkir Chan~ tubuhmu berat" rengeknya.

Chanyeol tidak bergerak dari posisinya. Menatap Baekhyun jahil sebelum kembali mendekatkan wajah mereka. "Apa kau kira ini sudah berakhir?"

"H-Hah..?" Baekhyun memasang wajah kebingungannya.

"Aku baru keluar sekali, sedangkan kau sudah dua kali.. bukankah itu tidak adil?"

Wajah Baekhyun memerah mendengarnya, memukul dada Chanyeol pelan dan mengalihkan wajahnya kesamping. "T-Tapi aku lelah~"

"Aku belum lelah sayang.." Chanyeol menjilat lubang telinga Baekhyun dengan sensual. "Ayo kita tambah ronde lagi"

"A-APA?! YA MENYINGKIR!!"

"Aku tidak menerima penolakan"

"CHANNIEE~"

"Diam. Atau aku akan memasang semuanya kembali ke tubuhmu"

Baekhyun meneguk air liurnya kasar. Park Pabbo Chanyeol sialan!


End file.
